familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Television and Films Season 12
Television shows and films shown in Season 12 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Eleven Angry Men and One Developmentally Disabled Man || Finders Keepers ||align="center"| Lois, Brian, Meg, Chris ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A holdout on a jury changes a trial. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Family Guy || Finders Keepers ||align="center"| Old woman ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| An old woman likes a cutaway, but not Peter's intrusion. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Quantum Creep || Vestigial Peter ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian, Meg, Chris ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Sam arrives in 1972 and decides to show his penis to some kids. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Mikey Tony Magnanimous Hour || Vestigial Peter ||align="center"| Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Mikey Tony presents real people being magnanimous about real things. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Captain Central America || A Fistful of Meg ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A Latino superhero is created to paint a house. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Kentucky Derby || A Fistful of Meg ||align="center"| Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie cheers for the horse with the cutest name. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Meg's sex tape || A Fistful of Meg ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Meg tries to get expelled but only gets one watcher. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || BET E.T. || A Fistful of Meg ||align="center"| Brian ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| E.T. is in no hurry to leave. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Downton Syndrome || Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian, Meg, Chris ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The kids watch a UK "special". |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Italian Star Trek || Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter would rather stay in the hotel room in Italy and watch television. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || I Love Liquor || Life of Brian ||align="center"| Native American Griffin family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Native American Stewie doesn't want to be bothered with Buffalo Brian due to watching television. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Muppet Babies || In Harmony's Way ||align="center"| Griffin Family, Vinny, Rupert ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| As Kermit the Frog expresses concern that Kermie Jr. isn't doing well, the half-pig/half-frog begs to be killed. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Home Alone With Competent Robbers || Christmas Guy ||align="center"| Peter, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Vinny ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The crooks are not fooled by the traps. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Miracle on 134th Street || Christmas Guy ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A car owner is surprised that his belongings are intact. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Year Without a Santa Claus or Sex || Christmas Guy ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| A father is stressed during the holidays. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Yule Log || Christmas Guy ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The television plays the old standard on Christmas Day. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || A Streetcar Named Desire || Grimm Job ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Lois catch an early draft of A Streetcar Named Desire. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Saving Private Ryan without commercial interruption || Brian's a Bad Father ||align="center"| Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Quagmire watches a film edited for the sponsor, Mazda. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Love Boat With Somali Pirates || Brian's a Bad Father ||align="center"| Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Captain Stubing discovers his job isn't so tough after all. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || S.T.: The Special Terrestrial || Mom's the Word ||align="center"| Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys catch a film while while waiting for Peter at The Drunken Clam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Price is Right || Mom's the Word ||align="center"| Evelyn ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Evelyn sneaks a peek at the television while kissing Peter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Big Bill Doyle || 3 Acts of God ||align="center"| Peter, Cleveland, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys catch John Wayne's final film with commentary. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || FOX NFL Postgame || 3 Acts of God ||align="center"| Peter, Cleveland, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The guys are annoyed when the Buffalo Bills players give God credit for their win over the New England Patriots. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Animal voiceover || 3 Acts of God ||align="center"| Peter, Bill Belichick, Cleveland, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tries to get a smile out of Bill Belichick by showing him an animal video he made with humorous voiceover. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Backpacking Through Europe With a Bowlegged Man in Short-Shorts || Fresh Heir ||align="center"| Peter, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A bowlegged backpacker has a grip on things. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mission Impossible V director's cut || Fresh Heir ||align="center"| Chris ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Chris watches the Mission Impossible V director's cut with the step-stools for Tom Cruise left in. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || At the Movies With Two Guys That Watch the Films on Their iPods || Fresh Heir ||align="center"| Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch television at The Drunken Clam while waiting for Peter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter's anti-smoking commercial || Secondhand Spoke ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter shows off his anti-smoking commercial. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || VH1's Behind the Music || Herpe, the Love Sore ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem are featured. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Outlaw Josey Wales || Herpe, the Love Sore ||align="center"| Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian and Stewie watch a western. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Guy Who Lived In Between the Hatfields and the McCoys || Herpe, the Love Sore ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch The History Channel from the bar at The Drunken Clam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Bryan Cranston Sneezes || Herpe, the Love Sore ||align="center"| Stewie, Rupert ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Bryan earns another Emmy. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Dial Cross-Species" commercial || The Most Interesting Man in the World ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter sits though a commercial for a shampoo for dogs and humans. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Superman || The Most Interesting Man in the World ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Superman's x-ray vision causes cancer in Lois Lane and the other women. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Karate Kid with realistic human feeling || The Most Interesting Man in the World ||align="center"| Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Daniel has some choice words for Johnny. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Wizard Robot and His Less Successful Friend || The Most Interesting Man in the World ||align="center"| Lois ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Lois sneaks some television. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hallmark Greeting Cards Explained || Baby Got Black ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Meg, Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The family watches the Hallmark Channel. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Boys || Baby Got Black ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches an HBO Original Movie. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Extreme Makeover: Bethenny Frankel Edition || Meg Stinks! ||align="center"| Chris, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The crowd shouts for the bus back. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jolly Farm Revue || Meg Stinks! ||align="center"| Chris, Stewie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Chris and Stewie watch Jolly Farm Revue until Brian is sprayed by a skunk. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Gay Bachelor || He's Bla-ack! ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The bachelor chooses himself. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Slightly Too-Early Comedy Club Audience Member || He's Bla-ack! ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| A comedy club patron laughs before the punchline is delivered. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Incredible Hulk || Chap Stewie ||align="center"| Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian watches a version of The Incredible Hulk starring Jeremy Piven. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Cadwalliders of Essex || Chap Stewie ||align="center"| Brian, Stewie, Rupert ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie introduces Brian to a favorite show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Films Category:Television Shows